First Snowfall
by poetLaurie
Summary: It's snowing and Jessie can't wait to share the news with Buzz. They reminisce about their first snowfalls and a new memory is born from old ones.


**A/N: just a quick little drabble inspired by our first snowfall. While thinking it up, I also was reminded of two lovely little pieces of fanart, "March" and "Huge Snowflakes" by rain1940 found over at gallery Hope you enjoy the fic!**

* * *

"Buzz! Buzz, come on! I've got somethin' to show ya!" Jessie's small hands wrapped around the space toy's arm and she began dragging him away from the cardboard space ship.

"Whoa, what's all the excitement about, Jessie?" he laughed, willingly letting her pull him down the hallway.

"You'll see!" She kept a firm hold on his forearm as she backed through the small opening cut into the back door for the cat. "Look!" she pointed into the air.

Buzz's gaze followed her fingers to the white flakes floating from the leaden sky. "It's... snowing," he acknowledged without much emotion.

She nodded, "I know! Ain't it wonderful?" she bounced up and down on her toes.

"You've seen snow before, Jessie," his voice and eyes were filled with amusement.

"But this is the first time this winter!" She turned a rapt gaze back to the wintry precipitation.

He laughed out right and lowered himself to a seated position on the back porch. Jessie flopped down beside him, her hand covering one of his. He sighed contentedly as they sat in a comfortable silence.

Jessie turned her head to look at him, "Whatcha thinkin', Space Boy?"

"I was just remembering the first time I saw snow; it looked a lot like this. Andy had left me outside and it started snowing. It was getting dark, but I could still see the flakes falling towards me, white from the porch light, even as night fell. They looked like what I imagine stars look like, and it was so quiet, I felt almost like I was floating out in space. I guess that was the closest I'll ever feel to being a real Space Ranger," he added with a touch of melancholy.

She snuggled against him so her lips were close to his ear, "Show me?"

He looked over at her, a flush creeping over his cheeks, "Re-really?"

"Uh-huh. I've never been in space before."

He grinned, "Neither have I, Jessie."

"Yeah, but you at least have an idea; I don't. Come on, I wanna feel what you felt!"

"Okay, well the lighting seems okay," he looked back towards the porch light that the Anderson's had left on. "Just lie down on your back and look up."

She giggled as she followed his instructions, "Is all Space Ranger training this easy?"

"I wouldn't put you in a shuttle just yet," he smirked as he lay beside her. After several minutes he snuck a look over at Jessie and a huge smile broke over his face. She was staring in wonder at the snowflakes, even as she brushed them away from her nose. He rolled on to his side and caught her about the waist, pulling her back with him as he returned to his back. "Don't want you getting soaked," he replied at her quizzical look.

"Ah; I thought maybe this was part of my training," she grinned as she tucked her legs along his.

"Hmmm…well," he mused as he slid his right hand to her neck, his left pressing against her back. "This is a very precarious situation. Not sure it's covered by the Star Command handbook. What are you going to do?"

Jessie smirked briefly and leaned forward, her right hand sinking into the snow over Buzz's shoulder. "Let me think…I might have an idea." She caressed his face with her left hand and slanted her mouth against his. The chilly winter air seemed much warmer as they broke apart.

When Jessie shivered a few minutes later, Buzz frowned, "You're cold. We should go inside."

"I'm fine. I still want to watch the snow while Bonnie's gone."

"Come on, I have an idea of my own," he got to his feet once Jessie was standing, his large hand covering one of her small ones. Once in the kitchen, he nodded to the living room, "I'll meet you by the window in a minute."

At the window, she flopped cross-legged on to the floor and stared in wonder as the large flakes continued to fall. A few minutes later she was startled by a weight being drawn across her shoulders.

Buzz has returned with a blue towel and was wrapping it around her with a smile. "The best way to watch a snowfall is under a warm blanket," he informed her. "Or towel."

She smiled widely and held the fabric open with her right arm, "There's room enough for one more under here."

Without hesitation he joined her, encircling her in his arms to secure the towel around them.

She smiled and leaned against him, "I was thinking about the first time I ever saw snow. I always thought it looked like big pieces of fluff, so the first time I felt it, I was surprised it was cold! I loved it, though. It just makes everything look fresh an' clean, you know? I think that's my favorite thing about it." She fell silent for a moment, then spoke softly, her voice hushed with wonder, "Hey, Buzz?"

"Yes?"

"It still looks like stars, doesn't it? I mean, even though we're not outside an' we're lookin' at it so it's not comin' straight at us. It's like we're still floating in space."

"You're right, it does," he matched her wonder with his own. "You know, I used to regret that I would never be a real Space Ranger and see outer space. But I don't think I need to anymore," he pressed his lips against her temple in a quick kiss. "Thanks for showing me, Jessie." He pulled her closer around them and together they watched as the world turned white.


End file.
